theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brition28
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benson gets held back page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SF12 (talk) 04:07, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Rory! Thank you for coming to the wiki! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 06:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Admin I'll give you an admin rights! Because you're Rory! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 11:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) For you! Brian Williamson, Emma McGoldrick, Julie Jones, Paul Wood, Salli Henderson, and Susan McGildrick Answer me! Answer me! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 13:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, sorry about that. Thanks for remembering to change the name. Really appreciate it. --[[User:Brition28|'Brition28']] ::That's okay --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 13:25, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Plz! come back! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 13:26, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hell. Sorry I haven't been around for a while. Have been busy with things. Now I'm ready to pick up where I left off. I shall create several new articles and edit ones without all the hassle. --Brition28 (talk) 13:33, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::That's okay! I'll forgive you! :3 --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 13:28, August 27, 2015 (UTC) User Page Edit your own user page! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 11:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Notice Umm... by the way... you have to change from "United Kimgdom" to "United Kingdom" --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 00:57, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity Really? You're inactive in this wikia?! you're also active on YouTube! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 06:27, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. Sorry for not really being active on this wikia. I was really busy. Please forgive me. [[User:Brition28|'Brition28']] ::Okay then [[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 13:36, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Really? You've been active yesterday! But you are inactive today! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 12:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Answer me! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 13:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorry. I was very busy. When I am busy, I am inactive. So really, I had a lot to do. [[User:Brition28|'Brition28']] ::::::Okay then --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 10:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Morning Musume in Business Friendly 1st Generation Member of Morning Musume Can you create the articles about the first generation members of Morning Musume? --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 13:19, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, I haven't thought about these articles. I'll go and create one when I have time. --[[User:Brition28|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 11:43, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Please fix it You can fix this page: * Salli * Little Bill * Peg --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 06:25, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Let's have a chat! Let's have a chat! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 02:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Please! Answer me!!! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 09:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Can we please have a chat?! --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 09:49, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey What is Toon Town a part of? Firemandave69 (talk) 17:59, January 14, 2016‎ (UTC) :Toon Town is pretty much a town on it's own. It's based off a game with the same name. And, one more thing, to sign off, try using the signature lines. Brition28 (talk) 09:01, January 14, 2016 (UTC) He Can you add the plot for Caillou grounds Firey and gets grounded now? --Firemandave69 (talk) 09:11, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Wake up! --Firemandave69 (talk) 01:52, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Please do Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, Jackson Storm, Brick Yardley and Cruz Ramirez on GoAnimate. WorldofCarsfan887 (talk) 19:45, November 4, 2017 (UTC) * Wish I could, but they weren’t on my videos. Cars 3 was released in 2017, and I closed my YouTube account in 2016. ( 20:07, November 4, 2017 (UTC)) Are you Brition28? WorldofCarsfan887 (talk) 20:12, November 4, 2017 (UTC) *Yes. I was the one who made my first YouTube account. (Brition28 (talk) 20:14, November 4, 2017 (UTC)) You can not create a new account, right? WorldofCarsfan887 (talk) 16:10, November 30, 2017 (UTC) * Not really... However, I had plans on making the Hannah, Scarlet, Kelly, Laura, Joanna, Lucy and Jessica pages, but I don’t think it would work. Although saying that, they did appear in my AFTWCBFTL videos, as both themselves and as separate characters too. I also think there are a couple of pages which I need to mark for deletion. (Brition28 (talk) 17:29, November 30, 2017 (UTC))